This invention relates to a system of mooring ships and, more particularly, is directed to a system of mooring a ship in cold weather conditions.
Conventional mooring of ships is carried out in the open. However, in a cold environment, the mooring operations, such as delivery of mooring and tug lines, and connection with land equipment, sometimes presents problems which are caused by extremely low temperature and strong winds. As a result, the mooring operation requires much time, and in the extreme case, the mooring operation cannot be performed at all.